


Forgetting why, remember how [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, So many Cole feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole likes the tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting why, remember how [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forgetting why, remember how](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749829) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Forgetting%20why%20remember%20how.mp3) | 30:10 | 27.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiophile) |  |   
  
### Music

_Once We Were (feat. Elizaveta & Nick Stoubis)_ by Raney Shockne

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting! and thanks to queerly_it_is for having blanket permission!


End file.
